particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation of the Lormans
The Confederation of the Lormans (Lormanische: Konföderation der Lormanen) was the largest nations which eventually came to make the Kingdom of Dorvik when it was unified in 1080 after the Treaty of Prinova at the end of the 300 Years War (Dorvik). The Lorman High Commander (Dorvische: Lormanen Hochkommandant) was an elected monarch by the Electors Council (Lormanische: Kurfürsten Rat) under the House of Hauer the title of Emperor of the Lormans (Dorvische: Kaiser der Lormanen) was commonly used as an expression of their wealth and power. History Foundation The Confederation was formally founded on March 9th, 500 by Gunter von Auten the Duke of Auten, one of the few organized regions of pre-Confederation mainland Dorvik. The House of Auten was the first to use the title of Lorman High Commander . Some of the successors of Gunter came to use the title of King of the Lormans but the title never stuck. Gunter would lead the Confederation through much of it's peaceful period as he used his skill in diplomacy to bring other duchies, counties and cities into the Confederations fold. Gunter found an ally in 502 AD when the Duke of Hockonwald Sigismund von Hauer, one of the strongest Dukes aligned himself with the Confederation. Gunter and Sigismund found themselves in a close relationship and at their hearts the preservation of the Confederation laid. Sigismund was the warrior to Gunters diplomat and the agreement which became known as the Confederation Pact (Lormanische: Konföderation-Pakt) would secure the close relationship between the House of Hauer and Auten forever. In 511 the first Electors Council met and included the Duke of Auten, the Duke of Hockonwald and Duke of Haldor. The first Council saw Gunter officially elected as High Commander. The Council would later expand to include the Duchy of Kordaw in 565, the Duchy of Frosten-Onild in 670 AD, the Duchy of Ackenback in 690 AD, the Prince-Bishopric of Wachebach in 1000 AD and finally the Free City of Schaitermheim in 1079. Gunter and his offspring would go onto lead the Confederation until 690 AD when Hartwig III von Auten failed to produce a male heir and Hartwig III formally asked the Electors Council to elect a new High Commander. The powerful von Frosten-Onild family was fresh off their conquest of the Duchy of Henbern and the Duke of Frosten-Onild Lennart was elected High Commander. The Frosten-Onild family ruled from 690 until 760 when Vinzenz von Frosten-Onild passed the mantle of High Commander to a close associate and friend Svenson von Hauer. Middle Period and rise of the von Hauers Prior to the outbreak of the 300 Years War the Duchy of Hockonwald rose to surprising prominence under the leadership of Svenson von Hauer of the House of Hauer. The Duchy of Hockonwald had sat on the Electors Council as an award for its exploits in helping unite the warring tribes of Largonia, Miktar and Kordusia. The Duchy of Hockonwald had remained faithful to the Confederation since the Duchies creation in 502 AD. Svenson had helped the Lorman High Commander Vinzenz von Frosten-Onild suppress a violent peasant rebellion a year prior to Vinzenz death. It was at a regular meeting of the Elector Council that Vinzenz told the Electors that Svenson was his favored successor to become Lorman High Commander. Svenson was honored and immediately took to attempting to garner the favor of many of the Electors namely the Factor of the Confederation Trade Company, Petrus Schuster, who would later fund many of his campaigns against the Mothins. Svenson eventually was elected Lorman High Commander in 760 after the death of Vinzenz. Within months of becoming High Commander Svenson begun calling himself Emperor of the Lormans and begun forcing those under him to swear fealty to him, few outright opposed Svenson due to his powerful military force. It was the Electors hesitation which would lead to the 300 Years War. 300 Years War (760 A.D. - 1080 A.D.) The 300 Years War was considered a disaster for many within the Confederation despite being considered a Confederation victory by contemporary historians. The estimated loss of over 500,000 Confederation troops on foreign soil was seen as an ill omen from the gods. Svenson, who would later be called Svenson the Great due to his push to help unify the Confederation with the other states surrounding the Confederation. Svenson would lead the war until 790 when Svenson was mortally wounded during the Battle of Ost. Svenson would reign until 800, however it's known that the Prince Elector, Svensons son, Raginald von Hauer ruled the Confederation and merely kept the facade to ease his fathers pain. Raginald, his son, his grandson and great grandson would all bare the title of the Brutal due to their actions during the war. For nearly 131 years the Mothin Zsardom feared whenever the sons of Raginald landed on their soil. The 300 Years War raged on for exactly 300 years and the Battle of Ost, Second Battle of Ost, Battle of Tropke, Battle of Vezombebr and the Battle of Fort Kreznamor were some of the fiercest and costly battles of the war. However many members of the von Hauer distinguished themselves and became legends and mythical figures in their own right. The 300 Years War ended when Gronad von Hauer marched directly up to the gates of the Mothin Capital Ost and demanded that he speak with the Zsar to end the "senseless" fighting which had engulfed their nations the past 300 years. Gronad and Zhenya II argued for days yet agreed finally at Prinova where Gronad had attempted to walk away but was stopped by his daughter Elisa. Zhenya II demanded Elisas hand in marriage and peace would be agreed upon. Gronad was reluctant but his daughters assurance was enough to permit it, thus the Treaty of Prinova was agreed upon and the 300 Years War ended. Late Period and Unification Zhenya II and Elisa married and a year later an heir to the Zsardom's throne was produced, Selkath. Elisa and Zhenya arranged for Selkath to received the finest military education of both the Zsardom and the Confederation. Selkath had grown up in the truest sense of military training and drill. Selkath had grown fast and matured much faster than the usual child. In 1077 Gronad died and his son, Elisas brother and Selkaths uncle, Simon von Hauer took the throne as High Commander. Selkath within months time looted the coffers of the Confederation and marched on his uncle forcing his abdication and killing him. Selkath had been proclaimed High Commander and immediately set out to usurp the title of Zsar from his father Zhenya II. The brief war the ensued known as the Lorman War of Conquest ended the Zsardom of Mothar and the Confederation of the Lormans and led to the creation of the Kingdom of Dorvik. Administration The Lorman High Commander (Dorvische: Lormanen Hochkommandant) was an elected monarch by the Electors Council (Lormanische: Kurfürsten Rat) under the House of Hauer the title of Emperor of the Lormans (Dorvische: Kaiser der Lormanen) was commonly used as an expression of their wealth and power. The early part of the Confederation was mainly elected High Commanders however as royal houses begun to establish themselves such as the House of Lettow, House of Hauer, House of Auten and House of Luther others begun to fade into smaller less important positions. The title of Prince Elector (Lormanische: Kurfürst) was given to the favorite among the Electors Council who would succeed the current High Commander. The Confederation maintained the Electors Council (Lormanische: Kurfürsten Rat) which consisted of the top Dukes in the Confederation; they remained nominally the same throughout the Confederations history. The Council also included the most prominent Bishop in the realm. The only non-Duchy or Bishopric to sit on the Council was the vital trading port of Schaitermheim where the Confederation Trade Company had it's headquarters. The Council included: *Duchy of Auten (Founder, 500 AD) *Duchy of Frosten-Onild (Added, 670 AD) *Duchy of Hockonwald (Founder, 502 AD) *Duchy of Kordaw (Added, 565 AD) *Duchy of Haldor (Founder, 507 AD) *Duchy of Ackenback (Added, 690 AD) *Prince-Bishopric of Wachebach (Added, 1000 AD) *Free City of Schaitermheim (Added, 1071 AD) Military The military of the Confederation was extremely powerful. The Confederations Army was renown for it's skill and talent however the Navy had been pushed aside. This problem was later rectified when the Zsardom of Mothar and the Confederation combined. The Confederation was reliant upon the High Commander to muster the Dukes, Counts and other nobles under his rule to provide him with troops, they were often referred to as Confederation State Soldiers (Lormanische: Konföderation Staat Soldaten). Economy The Confederation was one of the first nations on Terra to have a single national entity control all the trade within the nation. The Confederation Trade Company (Lormanische: Konföderation Handelsgesellschaft) based out of the Free City of Scaitermheim was responsible for all trade within and involving the Confederation. The High Commander and Elector Council agreed to who would lead the Company, often times the Factor (Lormanische: Faktor), the appointed head of the Company acted in the best interest of the Confederation as it would mean exile from the Confederation. Nobility The Confederation consisted of 14 duchies, 17 counties, 3 Margraviates, 1 bishopric and 1 free city. Italics font signifies being a member of the Elector Council. Duchies *''Duchy of Kordaw (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Kordaw)'' *''Duchy of Haldor (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Haldor)'' *''Duchy of Auten (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Auten)'' *Duchy of Henbern (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Henbern) *''Duchy of Frosten-Onild (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Frosten-Onild)'' *Duchy of Leneufels (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Leneufels) *''Duchy of Hockonwald (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Hockonwald)'' *''Duchy of Ackenbach (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Ackenbach)'' *Duchy of Heneruck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Heneruck) *Duchy of Nereustein (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Nereustein) *Duchy of Merse (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Merse) *Duchy of Kriesefels (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Kriesefels) *Duchy of Schlanderuck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Schlanderuck) *Duchy of Denedorf (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Denedorf) *Duchy of Schwigsebruck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Schwigsebruck) Counties *County of Wachtenhofen (Dorvische: Grafschaft Wachtenhofen) *County of Obenfeld (Dorvische: Grafschaft Obenfeld) *County of Letterbruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Letterbruck) *County of Andrealfeld (Dorvische: Grafschaft Andrealfeld) *County of Oninswald (Dorvische: Grafschaft Oninswald) *County of Felsebruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Felsebruck) *County of Arzemfels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Arzemfels) *County of Zitadelle (Dorvische: Grafschaft Zitadelle) *County of Waischefels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Waischefels) *County of Weinestadt (Dorvische: Grafschaft Weinestadt) *County of Leipenheim (Dorvische: Grafschaft Leipenheim) *County of Dietzierbruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Dietzierbruck) *County of Nereibach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Nereibach) *County of Ulrilsstein (Dorvische: Grafschaft Ulrilsstein) *County of Munzenfels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Munzenfels) *County of Walleberg (Dorvische: Grafschaft Walleberg) *County of Stersestadt (Dorvische: Grafschaft Stersestadt) Other *''Prince-Bishopric of Wachebach (Dorvische: Fürstbistum Wachebach)'' *''Free City of Schaitermheim (Dorvische: Freie Stadt Schaitermheim)'' *Margraviate of Weinsedorf (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Weinsedorf) *Margraviate of Gersehofen (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Gersehofen) *Margraviate of Nereibach (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Nereibach) Category:History of Dorvik